Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?
by Shira
Summary: Okay, this is just a play on the Slayers episode, Oh no! Lina's Wedding Rhapsody!? If you don't know, Lina had to marry this guy to keep him from marrying this other girl he didn't like... Well, same idea, only with Amelia
1. Victory

_Hiyas! ^_^ I just had to make another Zel/Ame ficcie... It's in my blood... I have to write Zel/Ame... Anyway, this came to me in a dream! *dazed look* No, really, it did! I was almost asleep, and then I thought of what would happen if this happened to Amelia... Okay, so technically it wasn't a dream, but it was close enough to say it was, right? Right? *silence* *sigh* Fine... it wasn't a dream... happy? ANYWAYS! Read on! Review! Something!_

_I know, I know, disclaimer, right? I hate saying it which is why I usually "forget" to... but if you must know, I don't own Slayers, though I sincerely wish I did... I bet I didn't even spell sincerely right, did I?_

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis all wandered through the woods. They were all headed back to Seyruun after the battle with Darkstar. Zelgadis was going to stop there for a day or two, then run off to look for his cure. Lina and Gourry would stay in Seyruun a while before they went around the world trying out new foods and getting into trouble. Amelia would have to stay at the palace and learn how to be a princess for a change. 

Everyone liked their plans except Amelia. Amelia wanted Zelgadis to stay in Seyruun with her. Lina and Gourry, too. She didn't want Zelgadis to get his cure. She didn't want to be a princess. She wanted to be traveling with Zelgadis, Lina, and Gourry, just like they were doing now. Amelia wished things could always stay just the way they were. 

Up ahead along the trail, they all heard something. A second later, a person came running towards them, shouting and waving their arms. "Help me!" he shouted. "HELP!" 

Amelia skirted around Lina and Gourry and got in front of them to better see what was happening. The person running down the trail was a mess. His hair was tangled and dirty, his clothes were ripped, and he looked exhausted. 

But why did he need help? 

That question was answered a moment later. A huge troll was chasing after the man, a massive club swinging over his head. 

"Help me, please!" the man shouted. 

Amelia couldn't stand it! That troll was being so mean! It had to be punished. She ran forward along the trail, around the man, and stood in front of the troll. "You are an evil creature doing evil deeds! I cannot stand evil! You must be punished by my mighty hammer of justice!" She pointed a finger at the troll, who just looked at her blankly. "_Fireball!_" she shouted. 

The troll was hit full-on with the spell. There was a puff of black smoke all around the troll. When the smoke cleared, they saw the black-charred troll. The troll blinked a few times, then turned and ran away. 

Grinning, Amelia turned to her friends and flashed her victory sign. Then she remembered the man, and looked around. The man was down on his knees on the trail, looking at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. 

The man's eyes were wide and filled with admiration. "Thank you so much!" he cried out. "You saved me!" 


	2. Proposal

_You can't tell from that last chapter, but this is a Zel/Ame ficcie, okay? No worries! I never write anything but Zel/Ame, Lina/Gourry, and Xel/Fil... Like I said, it's in my blood... gotta go fo the canon couples all the way! ^_^_

_You can't make me say it again! I already said it once! It hurts enough to say it once, you can't make me say it again! *sniffle* I wish Slayers were mine..._

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

That night, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, and the man whose name was Malachi, all sat around a campfire. 

"Why was that troll chasing you in the first place?" Lina asked through a mouthful of freshly caught and cooked fish. 

Malachi looked sadly at the ground. "I suppose I should tell you the whole story. You see, I am the prince of a kingdom near here. It's called Rathen. Anyway, my father is on his deathbed, and nothing any healer can do can help him. I have to find a wife before the day after tomorrow, or the kingdom will be taken away from me. They can't risk letting me take the throne without a queen. 

"Some of the peasants didn't like my father, and thought they wouldn't like me. So they rallied together, and sent that troll after me, hoping to keep me out of the kingdom until the time was up. Then a new king would come and take my kingdom." 

Lina frowned, and muttered, "This story sounds a little familiar... Where do I remember it from?" 

"Poor you," Amelia said sincerely. "So what are you going to do? You can't let them take your kingdom! How will you find someone to marry you in just two days?" 

Malachi slowly raised his head, and looked at Amelia. "It's okay," he said, smiling. "I've already found someone." 

Amelia blinked, confused. "Who?" she asked. 

"You, Amelia!" 

Everyone reacted at the same time. Lina snapped her fingers, and shouted, "Of course! The same thing happened to me!" Amelia stared incredulously, and said, "Huuuh?" Zelgadis jumped to his feet, and yelled, "Now look here!" Gourry bit into another cooked fish, and shouted, "HOT!!!" 

Malachi stood up, and walked over to Amelia. "Amelia, you saved me from the troll! You're the only one who can marry me!" 

"B-but..." Amelia stammered. "But I-- I'm not-- I can't-- I mean--" She was blushing furiously, and her eyes kept darting around. 

"Oh, it wouldn't be a real marriage," Malachi assured her. "It's only to let me keep my kingdom until I find someone else." 

"B-but... But marriage is still marriage!" Amelia shouted. 

Malachi thought for a moment, and let his eyes water back up again. "If you don't, I won't get to keep my kingdom. They'll take it away from me..." 

Amelia bit her lip. "That's unjust," she said quietly. "But... I... I..." The truth was, she didn't want Zelgadis to have to see her get married, and she didn't want to get married to anyone else. She had dreamed about what her wedding with Zelgadis would be like, even though she had never even told him how she felt. She had a feeling he might care for her, too. And making him watch her get married would be mean. 

But what the people of that kingdom were doing was unjust. She couldn't let their unjust ways keep going. She had to do something. "L-Lina-san...?" she asked hopefully. 

"No way," Lina said, shaking her head. "I did it last time. It's your turn!" 

Amelia glanced over at Zelgadis, who was just staring at her, as if wondering to himself what she would say. She debated. At long last, the burning flame of justice inside her heart overruled her hopeful wishes that Zelgadis might like her. She clenched one fist, and, blushing, said, "All right! For the sake of justice and peace in your kingdom, I will do this! Only as long as it's really fake," she added. 

Malachi nodded, and said, "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Lina went back to eating with Gourry, each fighting the other for the tastiest-looking fish. Amelia sat down, still red in the face, and wondering what on earth compelled her to agree. Malachi fell asleep, dreaming about his kingdom and how he would change it for the better. 

Zelgadis slumped down against a rock, staring incredulously at Amelia. True, it was only fake, but like she said, marriage was marriage. And he would have to watch while Amelia got married. Perhaps... Maybe if he had spoken out before this, Amelia would have said no. Maybe if he had told her that he had feelings for her, she would have said no. 

And now it was going to be torture watching her get married. He'd have to use every inch of self-control he owned to keep from slugging Malachi for even asking, and admitting his feelings to Amelia, which he wasn't ready to do yet. He couldn't do either. He'd have to tough it out. 

Somehow. 


	3. Announcement

_Poor Amelia! Confronted with the desicion (I spelled that wrong) of choosing justice over love! *sigh* It's difficult to be an ally of justice sometimes, you know? But anyway... now can you see how this will be a Zel/Ame ficcie? Eventually? *shrug* Okay..._

_I won't say it again! I said it in the first chapter! *crosses arms* Hmph!_

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

The next morning, Malachi led them all to Rathen. The kingdom was pretty close. It only took a few hours. When they reached it, they all stopped in awe. 

Rathen wasn't nearly as big as Seyruun, but it more than made up for it in beauty and splendor. It seemed as if the entire city was made of pearl-colored marble. The sun shone off of every graceful surface in the kingdom. The palace was in the direct center of the city, as was common. Despite the magnificence of the palace, it looked like a normal building in the elegance of the rest of the kingdom. Everything seemed to fit together perfectly, like a completed puzzle depicting the most beautiful place in the world. 

"Welcome to my kingdom," Malachi said as he led them through the giant marble gates. "Welcome to Rathen." 

Amelia's eyes filled with sparkles. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed. 

Malachi nodded, and said, "It's rumored that Golden Dragons helped build this kingdom. I'm not sure if I believe that, but it sure is pretty enough that one would think so." 

"I bet a place like this," Lina started. "Has got to have great food!" 

"Yeah!" Gourry shouted, nodding in agreement. 

Malachi stared at the two of them for a moment, before he cleared his throat, and led them through the streets up to the palace. Zelgadis followed silently, still depressed about Amelia. 

The guards at the palace gate stiffened with surprise at the site of Malachi, and shouted, "Prince! You're alive! We heard the peasants had killed you by setting a troll upon you!" 

After putting a hand on each of the guards' shoulders, Malachi said, "They did have a troll chase me, but I was saved. And the woman that saved me is going to be my bride!" 

Zelgadis winced at the reminder of that. He turned his head sharply, and did his "Tch" thing. 

A few minutes later, the five of them were in the palace, and Malachi was taking them to the council room. They stepped inside, and found that the council room was more like an announcement hall. People filled the entire huge room. In the front row were what looked like counselors. After that were just common city folk. Malachi stepped up to a podium at the front of the room, on a small rise. 

"People of my kingdom!" he shouted. Then he smiled, and looked at someone in the first row. "Father," he said. "As you all know, I was told I must find a bride before tomorrow morning to keep my inheritance to this beautiful kingdom!" The audience rose up in shouts of either agreement or protest. The king looked very old, and it seemed a struggle for him to even sit up. "I have found my bride," Malachi shouted after the crowd had calmed down. "Everyone, meet Amelia!" 

The audience cheered and shouted, applauded and booed. Amelia walked over to stand beside Malachi, blushing once again. 

"We will we wed this evening!" Malachi yelled above the racket. 


	4. Ceremony

_Hmm... am I the only one who thinks these chapters are sorta short? *shrug* Maybe it's just me... But this whole ficcie thingy is short, so it would make sense that the chapters are short, right? Short ficcie, short chapters? *shrug* ANYWAYS! You feel kinda sorry for poor Zel, doncha? Poor Zelly!! But it's okay! Remember, if you know ANYTHING about me, my ficcies always end happily! That's the law! ^_^ So no worries!_

_I'm not even going to say that I won't say it!_

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

Gourry, Zelgadis, and Malachi waited outside a pair of double doors, waiting for Lina and Amelia to come out so the wedding could start. The three of them were all wearing suits. Gourry's and Zelgadis's were black, but Malachi's was spotless white. All three looked extremely dashing. 

The door they were waiting at opened, and they all turned their attention to it. Lina stepped out first, wearing a long, tight, blue dress. The collar was very wide, but not very low, and the sleeves reached about elbow-length before they were cut away on one side, ending in a point at the back of her hand. She was blushing redder than her hair. 

The three men stared at her, and she grinned. "Prepare yourselves," she said dramatically. "I seriously think I've outdone myself in getting Amelia ready." 

The men didn't think, at the moment, that Lina could have done a better job on Amelia than she had done on herself. They changed their minds a moment later. 

Amelia followed Lina, and paused in the doorway. Her wedding dress was completely sleeveless. The bodice was tight, revealing much of her figure, and then the skirt flared out at her waist. She wore elbow-length white gloves, and held a bouquet of pale pink roses. She had a crown of matching flowers on her head, and was blushing even brighter than Lina. 

Zelgadis stared, transfixed. He had always thought Amelia was beautiful, but now... Now she was beauty beyond words. 

Malachi's jaw dropped. "I wish I was marrying you for real!" he shouted. 

"No!" Amelia shouted. "I already have to have a fake wedding... I don't want a real one yet..." 

Gourry blinked a few times, then turned back to Lina. He held a finger up knowledgeably. "You know, Lina--" he started, but Lina pummeled him, thinking he was about to make another crack about her chest size. "I was just gonna say I think _you_ look prettier," he said quietly. 

Lina stared for a moment, and blinked in confusion before that remark registered in her head. Then her face turned beet-red, and she looked away in embarrassment. 

A bell rang, signaling the beginning of the wedding. The others all ran off to their places, leaving Amelia all by herself for a moment. She felt awful. Even if it only was a fake wedding, Zelgadis still had to watch. She didn't like that. It might hurt him, watching her get married. 

But there was no turning back now. Amelia straightened her back, and looked forward in determination. "For justice," she told herself sternly. 

The doors in front of her opened, and she slowly walked forward. The carpet along the floor was white, as were the decorations on the walls, and the chairs. At the front of the chapel there was a podium with a priest standing behind it, and Malachi standing to one side. 

Amelia determinedly walked down the carpet, taking care not to step on the hem of her dress. When she got close enough, she saw that her friends were sitting in the front row. She smiled at them, and resisted the urge to wave. Her smiled faded when she saw that Zelgadis's arms were crossed, and he was pointedly not looking at her. 

She knew it. Marrying someone else was hurting Zelgadis. And it was her fault. 

Before she realized it, she had reached the podium. She turned to face Malachi, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"We are gathered here today," the priest started. "To witness the joining of these two persons. Please repeat after me. I, Malachi, take thee, Amelia, to be my wife for the rest of my days. Through death I will love and be forever faithful." 

After Malachi had repeated that, the priest turned to look at Amelia. He said, "Repeat after me. I, Amelia, will love and honor thee, Malachi, for all my days. And through death will I be forever faithful." 

Amelia took a deep breath. Saying all that would be lying, but she had to do it. "I, Amelia," she said. Her heart started pounding, and she had to start over. She made herself do this. She squared her shoulders in determination, and said, "I, Amelia, will love and honor thee, Zelgadis-san, for--" 

The audience broke into excited whispers and murmurs. Amelia blushed bright fuchsia. Zelgadis turned his head slowly and stared at her incredulously. A faint blush colored his face. Lina snickered behind her hand. Gourry just wondered what she said wrong. 

"I-I mean... Umm... I, Amelia, will love and honor thee, Malachi-san, for all my days. And through death I will be forever faithful." She said this in a rush to get it over with. 

Zelgadis still didn't believe what he had heard. She said his name. He heard it. She said, "I will love and honor thee, _Zelgadis-san._" Did that mean... Could that mean... Was it possible that... 

The priest cleared his throat, and said, "If anyone present has just cause as to why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

For a moment, Zelgadis considered speaking up. But then that chance flew away when the priest said, "I now declare you husband and wife." Zelgadis's heart jumped to his throat when he heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride." 

_He_ hadn't even kissed Amelia yet! Why should some stranger kiss her? That Malachi person had no feelings whatsoever towards Amelia in any way other than her looks. Zelgadis locked his jaw, and crossed his arms again. 

In the front row, Lina muttered, "Twenty gold says she backs out." 

"You're on," Gourry answered. 

Amelia blushed. She had forgotten about the kissing part. She looked up at Malachi, pleading him with her eyes to not make her have to do that. 

Malachi didn't catch the hint, however. He took a step closer to her, and said, "Just a little kiss. No big deal." 

But it was a big deal to Amelia. She wanted her first kiss to be special and romantic with the person she truly loved! Not someone she was pretending to marry so he could keep his kingdom. 

Zelgadis's hands clenched into fists, and he forced himself to look away. He had two reasons for doing so. The first was because he didn't trust himself not to run up there and punch Malachi. The second was because he truly didn't want to see Amelia kissing anyone else. 

Amelia's heart pounded in her chest as Malachi leaned closer. She closed her eyes tightly, but didn't move from her spot. She would do this. She had to di this. It was for justice. If justice was to triumph in this situation, she'd need to be strong. 

As soon as Malachi's lips brushed hers, she backed away. The audience cheered and clapped, and rice was thrown into the aisle. While Malachi escorted her back out of the chapel, she couldn't bring herself to look at Zelgadis. 

Malachi led Amelia to her room, and then danced off to his own room, shouting about things he would do to make Rathen a better kingdom. 

Amelia walked into her room in the palace, and closed the door tightly behind her. She threw her bouquet of flowers in a corner, which was quickly followed by her crown, shoes, gloves, and dress. She slipped into her loose traveling clothes, and started pacing around the room. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, but she was unable to get the feel of the kiss out of her mind. 

"I can't believe I did that," she told herself. "In trying to stand for justice, I betrayed two of my other principles! Truth and love! I lied when I said I would love Malachi-san until the end of my days like the priest told me to say. And I hurt Zelgadis-san by making him watch me do all that. 

"How could I kiss someone other than Zelgadis-san?" she asked herself. "My first kiss was supposed to be with him, and it was supposed to be long and romantic and... not like that. I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on someone that wasn't Zelgadis-san! I only have one first kiss, and now it's gone!" 

She continued pacing around her room, talking to herself, telling herself how bad that was to do the wedding, and how hurt Zelgadis would be later. 


	5. Argument

_YAY! Ame said Zel's name! Ame said Zel's name! But she kissed Malachi! How dare she! Grrr! Anyways, yeah..._

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

After the wedding was over, Gourry turned to Lina, and said, "Pay up! She didn't back away!" 

"What are you talking about?" Lina demanded. "I said twenty gold says she doesn't back away!" 

"No you didn't!" Gourry told her. "I heard you! You said she would back out!" 

"I did not!" 

"You did too!" 

"I did not!" 

"You did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Did too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" 

"Not!" 

"Too!" 

Zelgadis ignored them. He did his "Tch" thing, and stood up roughly. He stormed past Lina and Gourry, and out the chapel. 

Lina stopped her arguing, and watched Zelgadis leave. "Poor Zel," she muttered. 

"Why poor Zel?" Gourry asked, confused. 

Turning to look at Gourry, she asked, "You mean you haven't noticed yet?" 

"Noticed what?" Gourry wondered. 

Lina sighed in frustration, and said, "Amelia and Zel! Come on, you cannot tell me you haven't seen it yet!?" 

"Seen what?" 

After smacking him upside the head, Lina practically shouted, "Jellyfish! You're so dense!" Then she stopped, and frowned. "Wait... Now that I think about it, it wasn't exactly that obvious... I don't think anyone else could tell... They don't even know..." 

"What wasn't obvious? Who couldn't tell what? Who doesn't know what?" Gourry asked, more confused than ever. 

"Zel and Amelia obviously have a thing for each other," Lina told him. "But neither of them will admit it to the other. Zel doesn't know Amelia likes him. I don't know if Amelia knows Zel likes her, but she might... She's good at figuring stuff like that out." 

Gourry just blinked confusedly while Lina continued talking to herself. 


	6. Confession

_YAY! NOW do you see how it will be a Zel/Ame ficcie? If you still don't, you are blind or you haven't read the story well enough! Go back and reread it if you haven't figured that out yet! I mean it! *waits* Have you reread it yet? Good! Okay, yay! *happy lil jig* Ame-chan said Zelly's name! *happy lil victory dance of joy* By the way, this is the mushy sweet fluffy sappy chapter you've all been waiting for ever since I said it's Zel/Ame... ^_^_

**Oh no! Amelia's Wedding Rhapsody!?**

Zelgadis stalked down the hallways. He wasn't even sure where he was going. He had to let some anger out before he yelled at, or hit, the next person he saw. Maybe tiring himself by walking the entire length of the palace would calm him down a little. 

He wasn't even paying attention to where he was. It was to his complete surprise that he found himself in front of the door to Amelia's room. He made up his mind then and there that he would have to tell her before something else like this could happen. 

Zelgadis lifted a hand to knock on the door, but hesitated. He thought he had heard his name. He leaned closer to the door to try to hear what Amelia was saying. 

"How could I kiss someone other than Zelgadis-san?" 

Zelgadis backed away in surprise. Before he could miss too much more, he quickly bent to the door again. 

"...be with him, and it was supposed to be long and romantic and... not like that. I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on someone that wasn't Zelgadis-san!" 

Slowly, Zelgadis stood up straight and stepped away from the door. Did that mean what he thought it did? He mentally kicked himself, and thought, _Of course it does! She keeps talking about you! She said she felt bad because she kissed someone that wasn't you, you idiot!_ That meant that Amelia had feelings for him! Just like... Just like he did for her. 

It was a moment before Zelgadis could gather up the courage, but once he did, he didn't waver. He put his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door slowly. He saw Amelia looking up at him with a sad and confused expression on her childish face. Zelgadis stepped into the room, and pushed the door closed behind him. 

"Zelgadis-san...?" Amelia said slowly. Then she ran forward and grabbed him around the waist, burying her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Zelgadis-san! I got confused! I thought I was doing it for justice because the people were so mean for thinking about taking Malachi-san's lands away, and then I thought that it was wrong because it made you mad and sad and I'm really _really_ sorry, Zelgadis-san! Can you please please _please_ forgive me? I didn't want to hurt you, _really_ I didn't!" 

Zelgadis took her by the shoulders, and gently pushed her back a little bit. Her tear-filled eyes looked up at him sadly. She sniffled once, and dropped her arms to her sides. 

Smiling, Zelgadis said, "That's okay, Amelia." He reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "It was awful watching you get married and... and kiss Malachi, even if it was fake, but mostly because I was angry with myself for... for not telling you this sooner." 

"Tell me what?" Amelia asked, bringing a hand up to wipe away some tears. 

"I'm sorry I never told you before, Amelia. Be sure, I've wanted to tell you countless times, but I... I never had the courage to, before... before now..." he said. Then, slowly, he told her. "Amelia, I... I _love_ you." 

Amelia's eyes filled with tears again, but they were no longer sad. "Really?" she asked, her voice cracking a little. When Zelgadis nodded, she threw her arms around his neck, and cried into his shoulder. "I love you, too, Zelgadis-san!" she cried. 

Zelgadis wrapped his arms around Amelia, and held her tightly. 

Amelia couldn't believe it. She had known it, of course, but she couldn't believe it. Zelgadis truly did love her! But her first kiss was still gone. She could never have her long, romantic first kiss she had dreamed about. 

Zelgadis remembered what he had heard Amelia say while he was outside. Something about her first kiss not being romantic. He carefully pulled Amelia away from him for a moment, and said, "I don't think that kiss counted." Then he smiled at her, and leaned forward. 

Amelia's heart pounded, this time in anticipation and joy. When Zelgadis's lips met hers, she could almost see sparks fly. His hands came up behind her head, and hers went around his neck again. _This_ was the kiss she had always dreamed about. Her and Zelgadis, and just like this. And Zelgadis had said the other kiss didn't count. _This_ was her first kiss, and it was like being in heaven. 

Zelgadis had never imagined kissing anyone could be like that. It dashed away completely any thoughts of ever leaving Amelia again, even to go after his cure. His cure seemed insignificant right then. Amelia loved him the way he was. That was all that mattered. Nothing else in the whole world mattered at all. 


End file.
